


Let’s Misbehave

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Beta!Lumin, Cloaca, D/s, Face Sitting, M/M, Oral Sex, Xenophilia, possessive!Blaytz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Lumin decides to act a little naughty to get his mate’s attention.





	Let’s Misbehave

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo! Have some Blaytz and Lumin! I decided to play around with a headcanon my friend shared with me about nalquodians having cloacas like some sharks and fish have. I do love Blaytz having dicks too in some fics I just like to play with ideas. 
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy and has not been beta read!

Lumin never was much of a flirt.

In fact he was a quiet person by nature who just liked to do his job and properly whenever there were social gatherings or dinners. He was one of the more efficient servants on Daibazaal and a favorite of the Emperor's for his skill and following the rules.

Or so most believed.

Quietly, the servant walks amongst the crowd of guests, holding a small plate of little finger foods. He recognized many of these different people and smiled softly when they take some of the food from the platter. He could feel eyes on him even if he didn't bother looking at the guest directly.

Besides he only had his sights set on one person in the room.

The King of Nalquod hummed as he was sitting with his fellow paladins with the other royal servants around them, pourinf mead and serving food. Blaytz laughs softly at something Alfor whispers to him before he turns his head and their eyes meet.

In that moment, that familiar sappy smile forms on the Blue Paladin's face and one could practically see the hearts rising off the Nalquodian. The smile is mirrored on Lumin's face as he barely manages to keep his happy purring quiet. Oh...He loved that man so much...

"Excuse me."

Lumin blinked and the turns to the Olkari Ambassador and biws politely, "How may I be of service am ambassador?"

From the corner of the servant's eyes he notices Blaytz's smile disappears and his how he straightens his posture. For a second Lumin was confused by this. Had Blaytz's stomach started acting up? Something caught in his gills? Maybe it—

"That depends," The Olkarion smiled at him, quirking a brow as he leans towards Lumin, "What do you have to offer?"

He blinks a little bit at the insinuation before giving another quick side glance at the blue paladin again...whose antennae had begun to twitch as his eye twitches. Judging by how his fins are lowered slightly it wouldn't be too farfetched that he was listening to them.

...Lumin pretended not to notice the ways his mate was watching them and internally smirked. Perhaps he can make this work in his favor. He puts on a small, bashful smile and looks at the other with his pretty red eyes. He makes sure to look as shy as possible as he averts his gaze slightly.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Ambassador," he said softly, making sure the tray served as a small barrier between them.

The Olkari leaned in slightky closer, eyes half lidded, "Oh I'm sure you do."

The servant shifted his legs a bit and bites his bottom lip a little, "Well..I.."

"Come now, I don't bite...unless you would like me t—"

A squeak escapes Lumin when a familiar blue arm wraps around him suddenly and he feels the familiar, strong form on Blaytz against his back. The Blue Paladin rests his chin on the galra's head, eyes narrowed at the Olkari Ambassador as he smiles big to show his sharp fangs.

"Hello Ambassador...I see you've met my husband."

A small shiver ran down Lumin's spine when he feels Blaytz's fingers lightly dig inton his arm. He knew what that meant immediately and felt some heat start to spread through him. The poor Olkari looked with wide eyes at the large fish man and barely keeps an anxious gulp quiet.

"I...I see Blue Paladin, forgive me I was not aware!" he laughed nervously, "You have quite a lovely mate, I must say—"

"Mhm," Blaytz cuts him off and nuzzle his mate, "Now if you'll excuse us, my mate and I have some things to discuss."

Lumin purrs quietly and nuzzles the other's neck before he puts the tray of food in the Ambassador's hands, "Indeed. Enjoy the food, Ambassador Lubos."

He turns and follows the pull of the other's arm forwards, lightly resting his head on his shoulder. He felt a kiss to his temple before Blaytz hissed in his ear.

"Our room now, yes?" Theres a quiet tension in his voice as they approach the door that would exit the ballroom.

A small smirk forms that only Blaytz got to see as they step out into the corridor, "Aw...does my mate have the green fins?"

The nalquodian snorts, "Oh, you're being so cheeky now hmm? Brat."

"You know I was playing, Blaytz," he lightly traced patterns on the other's chest gently as they turned the corner, "No one compares to you after all."

"Hmmm...Still I think you need a little reminder, Minny."

"Maybe.." Lumin turns to be in front of him, "Maybe I just wanted you all to myself before you go off again~"

"Hmmm..." Blaytz leaned down before he smirks, "You miss me that much huh? You know there are nicer ways of getting my attention," he slides a hand up the other's back with a soft smirk.

The servant looked at the King before he leans up closer, "Yes...but only one is guranteed a success," he gently held the other's face and leans up with his lips brushing his, "Now...please take me to my room...and remind me of how you taste Blaytz..."

A soft, possessive growl answers him before he's picked up and kissed deep enough he could feels those teeth scrape over his lips.

...

The moment between opening the door, pulling and pushing each other's clothes off and making it to the bed was just a blur of soft gasps and possessive touches. Its been too long, much too long since they had touched each other, felt each other, kissed each other...

They missed this.

The kiss breaks when Lumin is gently pushed to sit on the edge of the bed, looking up at the other with big eyes, pupils blown wide. He watches Blaytz slowly tugging his own pants off slowly. He gave his mate a lovely view of his strong legs and thighs that could easily crush a man—or if on nalquod a depth shark's—skull if he wanted too.

Lumin's eyes go to the familiar little fins between Blaytz's thigh's where his cloaca was. The King puts a hand on the galra servant's snoulder when he tried to reach a hand up to touch his thigh. He looks up and blinks before he feels Blaytz slowly push him to lay down on his back.

"Lay back for me..." Blaytz lightly slides his hand from the other's shoulder and lightly traces up his throat as Lumin does as he's ordered with a soft blush.

The Blue Paladin slowly climbed on to the bed and moved so he was standing over Lumin's head. He slowly slides his hand down between his thighs and spreads the fins to show his slightly clenching cloaca before purring deeply. Lumin felt a tingle of warmth run up his when Blaytz slowly lowered his hips until he was crouching down and gave his pretty mate an up close look of what he was getting.

He gently caressed the other's head over his ear, "..You'll tap my hip if it's too much yeah?"

Lumin smiles and nods before he starts to lean up..!

"Ah ah ah, no no. Keep your head lying back...yes just like that with your mouth open," He smirked softly before shifting so he was kneeling and holding Lumin's head in place, "You were a little naughty tonight trying to catch my attention...So now you're only allowed to move your mouth and tongue to please me. Otherwise..." he holds his head as if to keep it in place, "Don't move."

A quiet mewl escapes Lumin before he moans when he tastes the familiar slit, a soft groan escaping him. He lapped slowly befween the two find, slowly slipping his tongue between them. He listens as Blaytz rumbles above him and purrs deeplt as he gently strokes the ridges along his mate's head.

"That's it...good boy...mmmm...if you behave...I'll return the favor..." he purred down at him, "Hmm, maybe I'll—mmm—finger you and eat out your slit...or pump that cock of yours and suck on it—Aaahaaaa...! Oooooooohhnnnnhhhh..!" Blaytz looked down at him, panting softly as he slowly rolled his hips down, "Mmm fuck...stars that mouth of yours...!"

Lumin blushes softly and tries hard not to buck his hips. After all even if Blaytz was slowly coming undone over him, he really did want to feel that wonderful mouth on him.

One can only misbehave so much, especially when he's supposed to be working at the party. Ah but when it came to Blaytz a mischievious side awoke in Lumin.


End file.
